Brandon Day
Brandon Day is a character in Gleek655's fan fiction, The Harmonics. He is 15 years old, and a freshmen at his high school. History Brandon always wanted to be famous. Since a young age he had adored singing. Brandon's had his fair share of bullies, but he has never let them get him down. Brandon was from a religious backround, but due to the whole gay controversey he decided to stay out of all of that until he was accepted back into his community. Sadly, neither of Brandon's parents know. He knows that they will probably freak out, so he hides it. Bradon is a countertenor, and was part of his theater class at one time. Season One Pilot Brandon's first seen looking at the Glee club flier. Brandon seems happy that he's found a club where he can sing and be himself. He notices Tyler King's name on the sign-up sheet, and finds himself jealous that he has competition. Brandon's next seen auditioning with "Don't Rain On My Parade" from the musical Funny Girl. It eventually becomes a duet between him and Ellie Hawthorne, who is crying in the bathroom after being teased by Delilah LeBlanc. Brandon gets into the Glee club. He's later seen enjoying Ellie's audition, and eager when Mr. Dawson announces the Glee club's name and that they will be singing at the school assembly. The Assembly Brandon's first seen with everyone else in the Glee club being given a pep talk by Mr. Dawson. He's then seen performing "Under Pressure" with the rest of Glee club. Brandon's later seen with everyone else watching both Joey and Shan's audition's in the club. Brandon later watches Nasia and Delilah's auditions. After he performs "Edge Of Glory" with the rest of the club. Sex Can Sell Brandon is seen with the rest of Glee club when Mr. Dawson introduces the idea of Sex Sells. He along with Ellie and Nasia join the Prudes. Which is the celibate group. He later defends Shan when Delilah insults her. Throughout the episode he's seen being insulted by Delilah, in which he ignores her. Brandon sings "Don't Tell Me" with Ellie and Nasia. He later also performs with the Sluts and the Prudes in "Toucha Toucha Touch Me". Brandon with Ellie and Nasia are shown to enjoy the Sluts peformances. Brandon has his first solo of the season "I Say A Little Prayer For You" with Nasia and Ellie being back-up. Brandon votes for Joey in the sing-off between Joey and Tyler. Brandon is shown with the rest of the group to be annoyed when Shan tells the principal about their assignment theme. This is Halloween He's first seen with the rest of the club learning the new lesson. He later agrees to audition for cheerleading try-outs with Ellie, Nasia, and Shan. Brandon later performs "Time Warp" with the other members of the club. Brandon is later seen auditioning to "Fergalicious" with Ellie, Nasia, and Shan. Shan, Nasia, and him get accepted in, while Ellie doesn't. Brandon's later mentioned when Mr. Dawson asks where he, Nasia, Shan, and Delilah are. As it's revealed they're at practice. Brandon later watches the newbies Mark and John audition. Wicked Auditions Brandon is seen with the other Glee club members filled with joy when Mr. Dawson announces Wicked will be the school play. He and Delilah argue about him auditioning for Glinda, a female role. He later auditions with his second solo "This Is A Man's Man's Man's World", in which he impresses Delilah. He's seen with everyone else annoyed by Nasia and Joey's infiedelity. The Mash-Up Brandon is seen with the other members annoyed at Nasia for her and Joey's affair in Wicked Auditions. Brandon joins the girls group in the mash-off. Brandon meets a new guy, Jake Heart. Jake reveals to be part of the opposing team, the Treblesomes. Brandon later peforms "Wings/Spice Up Your Life" with the girls. He later tells Ellie about Jake, and the two get into a conversation about Ellie's sexuality. Brandon and the other girl members are seen sad that they lost, they later performs with the rest of the Glee club singing "Some Nights/We Are Young". The Pregnancy Pact Brandon is first seen on the phone with Jake. Jake encourages Brandon to tell his parents about them at dinner. Brandon later comforts Delilah with Ellie, who finally revealed she was pregnant to them. Brandon later waits for Jake. Jake appears serenading "Love You Like A Love Song" to Brandon. Brandon's father, Ted, is infuriated by his son's sexuality and disowns him. Although Brandon's mother, Meredith, tells him to wait for his dad to calm down, and see where it goes from there. Brandon sings "Papa Don't Preach" to the Glee club. Later on the Glee club dedicates "Anything Can Happen" to him and Delilah. They all have a group hug. That's So Retro Brandon has a minor role in the episode. He's seen enjoying the performances of his fellow Glee club members. Brandon later performs the group number with Joey, Tom, Ellie, and The Harmonics as back-up in "I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True". Sectionals Personality Relationships Jake Heart Brandon and Jake started their romance in The Mash-Up, in which they went on a date. It was confirmed from the Narrator in The Pregnancy Pact that they were dating. *Began: Sometime in between or after "The Mash-Up" *Ended: N/A Trivia *Is a countertenor. *Mostly sings girl songs and has a high vocal range. *His solo songs are usually Motown soul songs. Category:Characters